I Need Cool 'Ea!
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Ia membuka mulutnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan energi guna meneriakkan sesuatu yang akan membuat seisi Gereja heboh nantinya./"I NEED COOL 'EA!"-humor garing ala authoress abstrak. RnR, please?


Ea duduk berpangku tangan, beberapa bulir keringat tampak menggantung di belakang kepala, dan helaan napas panjang khasnya terdengar. Biasanya memang hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menerjemahkan ekspresi wajah itu menjadi kata-kata. Namun kali ini—pada urusan yang memang lumayan menggelikan atau bahkan memalukan (yang terakhir hanya khusus berlaku pada si empunya _Book of Hades_) ini, bukan hanya Landkarte seorang yang mampu mengartikan _gesture _itu menjadi kalimat yang berkata, "Demi apa coba ini semua bisa kejadian..."

Vertrag, yang tengah memangku keponakan tersayang di sebelah sosok berambut gelap yang hobi memakai syal tebal itu, hanya bisa menahan tawa tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengatasi kesalahpahaman di antara dua Ghost termuda (dan juga seisi gereja) kali ini.

"Jadi..." Suara Fest memecah keheningan. Lelaki itu tampak membenarkan kacamatanya sebelum berkata, "...bisa tolong jelaskan awal mula kejadiannya pada kami, Landkarte?"

**Oo—O—oO**

**I Need Cool 'Ea'!**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Humor – Friendship

**Warning:** Humor garing ala kerupuk khas authoress abstrak, misstypo yang mungkin kembali hobi main petak umpet, dan... tolong jangan lupakan hints shonen ai yang bertebaran, oke? *senyum inosen*

**Rate:** T buat jaga-jaga. –u-

**Disclaimer:** 07 Ghost © Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya. Kalau punya saia, Ea enggak bakal pakai perban buat nutupin mukanya yang keren itu. *mutung* *jitaked*

Oo—O—oO

Siang itu adalah siang hari yang cerah.

Kelewat cerah, kalau boleh jujur. Saking cerahnya matahari bersinar di langit yang biru itu, mayoritas penduduk Bumi berkeringat lebih banyak dari biasanya dan beberapa bahkan sudah terkapar karena sengatan panas sang Raja Siang yang kadang-kadang bisa dianggap menyebalkan.

Dan hal ini juga berlaku pada salah satu dari dua Ghost termuda yang baru pulang dari menjalankan tugas mulianya.

Landkarte, sang 'Roh Yang Memadamkan', tampak sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamarnya. Keringatnya mengalir deras, hingga ia harus menyekanya berkali-kali sambil berdoa supaya hujan segera turun agar panasnya matahari tidak menjadi lebih mengerikan daripada sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia melepas jubahnya dan langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam air mancur yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, tetapi rasa malu yang amat dalam serta kemungkinan terdegradasinya harga diri segera menghapus niatnya yang satu itu. Lagipula, bisa-bisa Ea langsung menghajarnya di tempat kalau berbuat hal-hal memalukan seperti yang ia pikirkan barusan...

Ngomong-omong soal 'Ea', Landkarte jadi teringat sesuatu yang pernah ia dengar beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan, dikarenakan panas matahari memang mampu membuat otak seseorang terbakar—bahkan para Ghost sekalipun yang toleransi terhadap keadaan cuacanya lebih tinggi daripada orang biasa—, siapapun tidak akan tahan untuk berteriak apapun dan dimanapun untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal mereka terhadap suhu udara yang mampu membuat air botolan keluaran kulkas menjadi hangat dalam beberapa menit saja.

Contohnya ya, seperti Landkarte saat ini.

Ia membuka mulutnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan energi guna meneriakkan sesuatu yang akan membuat seisi Gereja heboh nantinya.

**.**

"_I NEED COOL '__**EA**__'!_"

**.**

Di suatu ruangan di Gereja Barsburg, sosok bersyal cerah yang baru keluar dari _Book of Hades_ dan tengah menyeruput es teh manis buatan rekannya langsung menyemburkan apa yang ia minum tepat setelah teriakan itu mampir ke telinganya.

**.**

**.**

Terlihat pemandangan yang lumayan aneh di Gereja Barsburg ketika ia kembali ke sana bersama Tiashe sore itu.

Saking anehnya, Vertrag sampai bingung harus melakukan apa terlebih dahulu; menitipkan Tiashe ke Profe untuk menyelidiki keanehan tersebut atau langsung bertanya ke penghuni gereja terdekat dengan resiko membuat Tiashe menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh juga padanya.

Ketika ia telah menginjakkan kaki di ruang berkumpul para Ghost yang biasa, pemandangan yang juga tak lazim untuk ditangkap mata telah terjadi di sana: pemandangan dimana Landkarte (dengan benjol besar di kepala yang tertunduk entah mengapa) dan duduk di samping Ea yang dari belakang punggungnya menguar aura-aura kelam (yang seharusnya hanya muncul ketika Verloren bangkit seperti jaman dahulu kala) dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada serta mata terpejam erat.

Tuhan, sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama seminggu ia pulang ke tanah kelahirannya di Kerajaan Raggs sana...?

**#**

Dan, setelah mengetahui alasan kenapa Fest sampai bertanya demikian di beberapa paragraf yang lalu, mari kita kembali ke _setting_ sekarang.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mendadak berteriak kau butuh '_cool Ea_' dalam bahasa Inggris segala, Landkarte?" Saat mengutarakan pertanyaan yang memang menggelitik batinnya sejak siang hari penuh malapetaka (sekali lagi, hanya bagi Ea) tadi, Relikt tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli—dan ujung-ujungnya, ia mendapatkan hadiah berupa _death glare_ dari seorang Ea yang sedang kesal tingkat dewa.

"Umm, itu..."

"Kalau kau tidak segera menjelaskan alasannya, Landkarte, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu dan memberikan keterangan 'masuk ke neraka' dalam _Book of Hades_-ku."

"Ea kejaaaam!"

Dua jeweran di telinga untuk masing-masing Ghost termuda dari Profe sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar saat itu juga.

**.**

"Maksudmu, kau ingin meneriakkan kata '_I need cool air_'?" tanya Profe dengan mata membelalak lebar. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk melihat _fanservice _yang lama ia idam-idamkan sejak dua orang yang selalu muncul bersamaan tanpa peduli waktu itu pertama kali bertemu.

Landkarte mengangguk murung, Ea _facepalm_ di tempat.

"Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau memakai bahasa Inggris, bocah? Kau baru mensucikan jiwa orang asing atau apa?" tanya Zehel, berusaha menahan nada geli dalam pertanyaannya barusan agar tidak terlalu terdengar sehingga ia tidak perlu mendapat bonus _death glare_ dari Ea seperti Relikt barusan.

Entah mengapa, firasat Zehel berubah buruk saat Landkarte menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil.

"Ini 'kan gara-gara kau juga, Zehel! Kau yang menantangku untuk meneriakkan kata-kata bahasa Inggris—minimal satu kalimat dalam sehari—untuk membuktikan kalau aku bisa berbahasa Inggris, 'kan?! Kau 'kan sudah berjanji akan mentraktirku jajanan di daerah asalmu kalau aku melakukannya! Sekarang, mana janjimu?" sahut Landkarte dengan tampang menuduh dan jari telunjuk mengarah ke satu-satunya sosok berwajah om-om girang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Zehel membeku, aura kelam Ea kembali menguar, lampu neon menyala terang di atas kepala satu-satunya Ghost yang punya keponakan, dan terdengar suara tawa yang ditahan dari beberapa orang.

"...apa aku pernah berjanji seperti itu?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, Zeheeel! Waktu itu 'kan Vertrag juga sedang membaca buku di dekatmu! Ya 'kan, Vertrag?"

Menyadari semua pandangan kini tertuju ke arahnya—bahkan keponakannya yang imut-imut juga memandangnya penasaran—, sang _Father_ yang mendadak diikutkan dalam masalah ini menyesali keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal di perpustakaan saat semua orang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi masing-masing serta saat Zehel dan Landkarte tengah bersiteru soal masalah sepele pada waktu itu.

"...kalau boleh jujur, itu memang yang dikatakan oleh Zehel waktu itu..."

Terdengar efek musik yang khas diputar pada saat kemunculan _Miss Universe_ Jagat Lelembut saat Ea tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dengan aura kelam yang semakin menguar. Efek musik itu berubah menjadi lagu pemakaman khusus untuk sang 'Roh Yang Memutuskan' begitu sabit Ea muncul di tangan sosok yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

Melihat kemungkinan adanya kejadian berdarah yang mungkin terjadi, Vertrag langsung pamit untuk mengajak keponakannya berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar di sekitar Gereja. Landkarte juga langsung keluar, bersembunyi di balik pintu bersama Fest dan Relikt untuk melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Profe? Jangan tanyakan ke mana wanita berambut panjang berombak itu pergi—ke tempat yang biasa ia huni sepanjang waktu di gereja alias kebun bunganya untuk mengobati pupusnya harapannya selama ini, tentu saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar teriakan, "MATI SAJA KAU SANA, OM-OM GIRANG!" yang diikuti dengan teriakan Zehel serta suara berisik khas kejar-kejaran ala kucing dan tikus yang sejak jaman perang sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak bertambah tua*****.

Landkarte langsung membuat catatan mental dalam hati untuk tidak membuat taruhan bodoh apapun lagi dengan Zehel selama hidupnya agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang kembali.

**.**

**.**

**Tamat.**

Penjelasan dari cerita di atas:

Kata '_Ea_' mempunyai cara baca yang sama dengan kata '_Ara_' (era), '_Eher_' (sebelumnya), dan '_Ehe_' (pernikahan) dalam bahasa Jerman. Namun, ketika digunakan dalam kata serapan bahasa Jepang, '_Ea_' adalah bunyi suara yang terdengar ketika seseorang mengucapkan kata '_Air_' (udara). **[Sumber:** 07 Ghost wiki**]** **:p** Dan dari sana jugalah, ide untuk membuat fanfic abal ini muncul.

Ngomong-omong, apa yang diucapin sama Landkarte enggak perlu di-_translate_ ke B. Indo yah? Udah ketahuan jelas apa maksudnya kalau dilihat dari situasi saat itu... Ea juga sifatnya agak '_cool_' gimana gitu, sampai semua jadi heboh karena ke-salah kaprah-an dari teriakan Landkarte itu. XDD Dan soal tanda asterisk **(*)**, silahkan dibayangkan sendiri soal kucing biru/abu-abu yang hobi ngejar tikus coklat dari Amerika sana yang emang enggak pernah menua sejak pemunculan pertama di tahun 1945-an (kalo enggak salah, menurut Mbah Wikipedia).


End file.
